Third times a charm
by beautymarksandbroadway
Summary: If they do Bring Back Jesse this is what i think should go down


I had it. With just about everything. Finn was drifting back to Quinn and I knew it. The glee club was once again against me because I took down the audition sign because I don't want anyone trying to thread their way through our glee family. I knew there was one place I could relax.

I sighed as the familiar bell rang over my head. I took in the carpet and new book smell as I walked deeper into the music store. I took the first decedent music book I found and sat myself down at the piano. I had lessons and was at least decedent with it now. I opened the book up and attempted to play the notes. "I can't do anything right" I mumbled setting my head on my hand causing the piano to make an unruly sound. "You can break someone's heart right in front of them and not give off a single ounce of sorrow about it" I turned my head and saw him. He didn't look that much different except his ditched the scarves. "What are you talking about Jesse?" I asked him

"Last year nationals ring a bell?" he asked frowning. A rush of memories came floating back. I remember Jesse talking to Finn and me after we performed. "Yeah losing nationals for something that is never going to work out." I mumbled. "And breaking my heart more than I ever imagined a girl wearing animal sweaters could. You literally tore out my heart Rachel and then laughed maliciously as you stomped it. I knew when I egged you it was bad but what you did to me was a million times worse" he told me. "Look Jesse, I'm not exactly in prime apology mood right now, I came here to escape not to be confronted by more mistakes I made" I sighed.

"What other mistakes have you made besides ruining me?" he asked leaning against the book shelf. "well among a long list the main ones right now are I took down the auditions for this year because refuse to let anyone into the glee family and Finn's falling through my fingers and I should care and be fighting but I don't even feel like putting effort on him anymore" I admitted to my ex-beau. "Not as bad as sending someone to a crack house but I applaud you" he said. "I am sorry you know, I never wanted to stomp on your heart. Pretending just kind of happened. Sometimes I think I did because I knew I wouldn't get slushied or bullied if I were with the quarter back" I told him. "Well it should have never happened" he stated. "Don't you think I know that?" I asked him looking up.

"Well I suppose you should unless while you may have made contact with your lips to that oaf he may have sucked some intelligence out of you" he smirked. "Minds well that would give me a reliable excuse. I mean last year more than anything I wanted you to say you were sorry for everything and anything. I thought that if you came back it might fix everything, fix me and it did and I chose wrong even when I had right, right in front of me." I sighed pushing some random keys on the piano. "I know this conversation will eventually lead back to us, and you inevitably wanting me back. But honestly Rachel I don't know. I'm not always on this side of the conversation. I can't say I like it but it's better than waiting on you for an answer. You've dated how many guys Rachel? Three including me? The Mohawk one wanted you for mainly sex, Finn wants you when he can't have you, and I just will always want you. Haven't you ever truly sat down and thought about that? Haven't you ever sat down and sad who will be better for me in the long run? Or is it ennie meenie Minnie mo with you?" he fumes. I sit there stunned for a few moments because in less than a minute he's pointed out things I should have figured out a long while ago. And now sitting here with his stare piercing me I realize he's right.

"Well this is embarrassing" I state. "What?" he asks caught off guard. "My ex-boyfriend has figured out a situation that I've been wondering the answer for a long time. And it's embarrassing because I always just thought Finn was right because he was special or something for cheating on the queen bee who was pregnant for me" I scoffed at myself. "So you're aware I'm right?" he asks. "I'm more than aware Jesse, and I want, no need to make things right now" I told him. He eyes me carefully. "And how exactly?" he asks. "I want; no I need us together again. I want to give us a real and genuine go. Without rival schools, scholarships on the line, and stupid ex-boyfriends interfering. " I tell him. He looks at me as if looking for a wrong emotion from me. "I do too"

Narration

Ever since that conversation in the music store things have been different. Rachel told the club about her and Jesse openly and proudly. They hated it, and finally discovered that if he made Rachel happy, what the hell. The club worked harder and fiercer then they ever had before; started sectional practice weeks earlier than planned. They won of course Rachel had no doubts because she discovered a pattern in their wins; a sole from herself and a group solo seemed to guarantee them a win. She told them and they went for it, they even used it for nationals which they won. Their senior year ended on the highest note it could ever end on. A happy glee club no longer under dogs, a family that will never grow apart. And above all A happily ever after.


End file.
